Dangerous Emotions
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: "Porque ela sabia o que aquilo significava, sabia o rumo perigoso que aqueles sentimentos estavam tomando. Há muito tempo ela estava lutando com aquelas emoções confusas, que se tornavam cada vez mais claras à medida que o tempo passava. E aquilo lhe dava medo. Muito medo." Avery/Nelson não estabelecido.


**Baseado no episódio 01x04 "Fire Code". É necessário ter visto o episódio para entender. Dedico a Jany17.**

 **...**

\- O que nós temos? - Avery perguntou aproximando-se de Elijah, que tinha os olhos fixos nas telas.

\- Só monitorando as contas. Assim que ele movimentar um centavo, nós saberemos.

Ela assentiu, esperançosa. Com Nelson e Krumitz trabalhando, era apenas uma questão de tempo até que pagassem Justice.

\- Bom. Ele vai querer a recompensa pelo trabalho. E ele fará isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ela desviou os olhos das telas, olhando na direção do elevador, e algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Nelson estava entrando a passos rápidos, nervoso, como se escondesse algo. Instintivamente, Avery soube que aquilo não estava certo.

\- Nelson! - ela gritou, mas ele sequer olhou em sua direção. O elevador se fechou.

Para onde ele estava indo?

Quando ele não atendeu o telefone, Avery teve um horrível pressentimento.

 **...**

\- Nelson acabou de sair. - ela adentrou o laboratório onde Krumitz estava totalmente concentrado em seu trabalho - Tentei ligar no celular dele, mas ele não atende. Você sabe onde ele foi?

\- Ele não disse. - Krumitz respondeu com desdém, sem ao menos olhar para ela.

\- Depois de me mostrar como queimar um computador, o que ele fez quando eu saí?- ela questionou, agora um tanto irritada.

Krumitz finalmente virou-se em sua direção.

\- Ele voltou a trabalhar em seu computador.

Avery caminhou até a mesa de Nelson.

\- Ele desabilitou a captura de teclado?

\- Não. Nós ainda podemos ver o que ele escreveu antes.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Avery começou a digitar, buscando a informação. O que ela leu fez seu estômago afundar.

\- O que é isso? - Krumitz pareceu preocupado pela primeira vez - O que ele digitou?

\- Uma mensagem para Justice. - ela respondeu, não confiando em sua voz - "Não toque no dinheiro. Os federais estão na sua cola. Ainda pode contar comigo. Me encontre naquele lugar em uma hora."

Então ela saiu da sala, com um gosto amargo em sua boca e um nó na garganta.

 **...**

Com o coração martelando em seus ouvidos, Avery invadiu o esconderijo dos hackers com a equipe.

Havia dois deles, e estavam jogando videogame.

\- FBI! Mostre as mãos! - Elijah gritou, apontando a arma - Levantem-se devagar! Parados! Não se mexam! Tirem os headsets e deixe-os cair! Coloquem as mãos nas costas!

Assustados, eles obedeceram.

\- Cara... Nós não fizemos nada!

Avery correu imediatamente para a única porta que viu e a empurrou. Nada.

\- Ele não está aqui!

\- Vire-se! Abaixe-se! - Elijah ainda apontava a arma para os Black Hats. Dois outros agentes os algemaram e os abaixaram no sofá. - Fiquem abaixados!

Avery guardou a arma e iluminou seus rostos com a lanterna. A fúria corroía cada célula de seu corpo.

\- Onde ele está? - ela perguntou calma e pausadamente, a voz destilando veneno - Onde está Justice?

 **...**

Do lado de fora, Avery olhava para Krumitz pela tela do computador.

\- Elijah está rastreando o carro de Nelson, já que não localizou o celular dele.

Ela sentia-se horrível. Física e emocionalmente desgastada. A traição de Nelson ainda doía como uma faca afiada. Era como se ela estivesse de volta ao momento em que descobriu sobre Tobin.

Seria aquele o seu destino? Ser enganada por todos em que confiava?

\- Nenhum deles está online. - Elijah disse, lamentando. - Ele desabilitou os dois.

\- Você conseguiu descobrir para onde ele mandou a mensagem? - ela perguntou a Krumitz, ignorando o olhar de pena que Elijah lhe lançava.

\- Sim. - ele respondeu - Foi do computador para um número registrado. Isso é estranho, já que Nelson sabe que registramos tudo nos computadores do FBI. Por que não enviou do celular?

Avery levou um segundo para processar a informação, e uma centelha de esperança se acendeu dentro dela. Ela sentia vontade de sorrir.

\- Porque ele não queria se esconder... Ele só queria ganhar uma vantagem!

Então tudo fez sentido, e ela sentiu-se envergonhada por não considerar aquilo antes, por assumir tão rapidamente que ele a havia traído. Ela lembrou-se de quando Nelson havia entrado em sua sala e confessado que era ele quem havia escrito o código que o hacker estava usando. Ele poderia ter mantido silêncio, mas fora leal o suficiente para contar a ela, mesmo que aquilo pudesse encrencá-lo. Ele havia sido honesto, havia optado pela verdade, e aquele não era um comportamento que se esperava de um traidor.

Tudo aquilo não era nada mais do que um truque. Nelson conhecia Justice, e estava ajudando a equipe a pegá-lo.

 **...**

\- Eu sei que parece ruim. - Avery exclamou para Elijah, que permanecia cético - Mas ele deixou um rastro digital para seguirmos por uma razão.

\- Ou está brincando conosco para então desaparecer como...

\- Como Tobin? - ela completou antes que ele terminasse. Seu tom agora era exaltado e irritado.

Ela sabia que estava errada por isso, sabia que Elijah estava apenas sendo prático. Mas as emoções fluíam dela sem controle, e ela simplesmente não podia evitar.

\- Black Hats são ligados pelo sistema da grana. - ele tentou explicar com cautela diante de sua reação - A maioria deles não pode ser corrigida.

\- O que você quer que eu diga, Elijah? Eu estava errada sobre Tobin. Eu vou estar errada novamente. Mas eu _não estou_ errada sobre Nelson!

\- Eu quero que você esteja certa, okay? - ele respondeu defensivamente - Eu realmente quero. Mas Tobin foi outro hacker que traiu nossa confiança. Só estou dizendo. Temos de estar abertos à essa possibilidade.

Avery não respondeu mais. Apenas desviou o rosto, lágrimas ardendo em seus olhos.

 **...**

Um sinal vermelho piscou no computador da equipe ao mesmo tempo em que um som foi emitido.

\- Temos o sinal. - disse Elijah - O celular dele voltou a funcionar.

Os olhos de Avery saltaram ao mesmo tempo em que um profundo alívio a inundou. Ela não estava errada.

\- Ele quer que o encontremos. Vamos!

Elijah lhe passou um colete à prova de balas e os dois entraram no carro.

 **...**

Quando eles finalmente avistaram Nelson, ele estava parado e com as mãos para cima.

\- Mãos para cima! Levante as mãos! Deite-se no chão!

Elijah e a equipe da Swat partiram para cima dele tão agressivamente quanto faziam com qualquer suspeito, e isso fez com que Avery se desesperasse. Eles não podiam machucá-lo.

\- Parem! - Avery gritou correndo até eles, entrando na frente de Nelson para protegê-lo - Ele está conosco!

Ela olhou em seus olhos.

\- Você está conosco, não está?!

\- Sim. - ele respondeu, ainda assustado e quase sem fôlego - Ele era meu amigo.

Eu só tinha que ter certeza. Eu queria lhe dar uma chance como você me deu, mas ele não quis.

\- Onde ele está agora? - Elijah perguntou rudemente - Diga que não o deixou escapar.

\- Não eu não o deixei escapar. Eu sabia que a coisas ficariam tensas, e que ele ia querer isso. - ele tirou algo que estava em seu bolso - Então coloquei um chip de rastreamento no meu flash drive.

Avery olhou para Elijah, e desta vez não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

\- Quando ele olhar de perto vai descobrir, e vai matar o sinal.

Pela primeira vez, Elijah parecia satisfeito.

\- Vamos chegar lá antes que ele faça. Certo, vamos lá! O suspeito está parado na 83 com a Garden Grove!

Ele saiu com a equipe, deixando-a sozinha com Nelson.

\- Ouça. - ele começou - Eu entendo se você não me quiser mais por perto, mas pode me fazer um favor? Pode dizer ao juiz que eu ajudei a resolver o caso? Avery, eu sou um cyber delator agora. Eu não posso ir para a cadeia.

Avery negou com a cabeça, estupefata. Era isso o que ele estava pensando que ela faria? Que ela o mandaria para a prisão?

\- Nelson... - ela o interrompeu, ainda com as emoções em ebulição - Você não é um delator! Você trabalha para o FBI! Nós somos um time! Mas tudo o que precisamos saber é quando o jogo está sendo jogado. Okay?

Ele abaixou os olhos, como se estivesse envergonhado. Ela não queria vê-lo assim. Ele não tinha absolutamente nada do que se envergonhar.

\- Okay? - ela repetiu, olhando profundamente em seus olhos, obrigando-o a olhar de volta.

Ele assentiu, determinado, e sorriu um pouco.

\- Okay. Vamos pegar esse cara.

Ela sorriu de volta, perdendo o fôlego de repente.

Enquanto Elijah guiava o suspeito algemado, Nelson estava encostado no carro, agora usando um jaleco do FBI. Avery não deixou de pensar no quanto aquele uniforme lhe caia bem. Ele tinha um futuro brilhante ali, ela sabia.

Nelson não tinha nada de Tobin.

 **...**

Quando Avery chegou ao seu apartamento naquela noite, ela imediatamente buscou por uma garrafa de vinho. Aquilo era o que mais facilmente a relaxava depois de um dia estressante.

Ela encheu meio copo e sentou-se no sofá, tirando seus sapatos e jogando-os para o lado. As emoções turbulentas daquele dia ainda estavam à flor de sua pele.

O que havia realmente acontecido?

Nelson havia lhe dado um susto, sim. Havia levado todos a acreditar que ele havia traído a ela e ao FBI. Certo. Aquilo era simples. Não era exatamente o que a incomodava.

O que de verdade a assustava era a intensidade de seus sentimentos em relação a isso.

Ela lembrou-se do momento em que leu a mensagem de Nelson para Justice naquele computador, a forma como o chão havia fugido de seus pés. Ela havia sofrido por Tobin, sim, mas o que havia sentido por Nelson fora cem vezes mais esmagador. Ela recordou o quão doloroso havia sido ter de prender Tobin, e pensar que talvez teria de fazer o mesmo com Nelson foi insuportável. O simples pensamento lhe causava uma dor tão grande que a fazia se encolher.

E depois, quando percebeu que tudo era apenas um jogo, que ele não a estava traindo, o alívio que sentiu lhe deu vontade de rir e sorrir. Ela havia notado a estranheza nos olhos de Elijah enquanto eles discutiam, enquanto ela o defendia tão fervorosamente. Ela havia praticamente se atirado entre ele e os agentes, desesperada com a possibilidade de que ele fosse ferido.

Aquilo não era normal.

Finalmente, quando ela estava falando com ele, quando estavam conversando sobre o que havia acontecido, a forma como ela se sentiu foi aterradora. Não era certo que seu coração batesse como louco apenas porque seus rostos estavam próximos, e suas mãos não deveriam suar enquanto ela olhava em seus olhos. A profundidade daquele olhar a havia feito tremer de uma forma que ela não experimentava a muito tempo.

Avery bebeu o resto de seu copo em um só gole e se levantou rapidamente. Ela pensou em tomar um banho e ir direto para a cama, desesperada para afastar de uma vez por todas os pensamentos.

Porque ela sabia o que aquilo significava, sabia o rumo perigoso que aqueles sentimentos estavam tomando. Há muito tempo ela estava lutando com aquelas emoções confusas, que se tornavam cada vez mais claras à medida que o tempo passava. E aquilo lhe dava medo. Muito medo.

Naquela noite, o sono de Avery demorou a chegar.


End file.
